The Adventure of Chekov
by HazelCat11920
Summary: Chekov is OC and Fem!Chekov.
1. Starfleet

**Irina is actually Chekov's girlfriend when he was in Starfleet (the original series). Because it is unlikely for anyone to spend years on their own alone, I added her as a friend. Irina (in this story) was Chekov's friend from Moscow State University (I'm sorry but just bare with it). And also this is the alternate universe Chekov (of course it is it's Star Trek 2009) which you might now the differences to the original series. So I don't know if my story checks out because I don't think I did enough research. And for the sake of the story, just except that Chekov went to the academy the same year as Kirk did (because he was one year after Kirk).  
**

* * *

_Tagnarog, Rusia – 2256_

"So, Chekov, where are you going to go next?"

"Hmm?" I was lying on my bed, looking blankly at the ceiling, when Irina broke my chain of thoughts. "Oh! I was thinking about Starfleet Academy."

"What? But that's in space and there are missions that I heard was even for like 5 years! I mean how do you even survive being in space for 5 years?"

I rose up from my bed and put my hands on her shoulders. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I mean it's in space! It's going to be really cool!" I walked back to my bed and lay back again.

"Alright, if that's what you want. Have you registered yet?"

"No. Not yet. Probably tomorrow. I mean, tomorrow is the launching of the ships to the academy, right?"

"Ah. But really, are you sure you want to join Starfleet?" She looked at me in concern.

"I am! Besides, it's been almost a month since we graduated from Moscow State University. Where are you going? Have you decide?"

"I don't know."

There was silence between us. She suddenly broke it, "Anyway, it's already night. We should sleep. And you got an academy to register!"

"You're right. We should sleep."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just, I'm really nervous about this."

"Hey, you're going to be fine! Don't be so nervous. Just calm down alright." She chuckled.

"This isn't funny!"

"It's kind of is. I mean have you look at yourself?" She chuckled again.

"Shut up!" I turned around and put a pillow above my head.

"Alright, alright."

I turned around and saw her raising both hands in defense.

"Hey, maybe you can get cute boys there."

I threw her my pillow.

"Hey, Hey! Sorry alright." She threw my pillow back. "We should sleep."

"Yeah. Good night, Irina!"

"Good night, Chekov!"

* * *

I was sleeping calmly when Irina hit me with a pillow and shouted, "WAKEY WAKEY!"

"Wha- Irina! What the-"

"WAKE UP! STARFLEET REGISTRATION DAY!"

I woke up straight away and hit her with my pillow also.

"I. WAS. HAVING. A . NICE. DREAM!"

She laughed hard and asked, "Pony or unicorn?"

"Oh, shut up. Why are you excited about me going anyway? I thought you disagreed."

She looked hesitated. "Well, I've been thinking about Starfleet. I mean I got to admit it is kind of cool." At this point I was grinning. "Anyway, you're going to go to Starfleet for probably even more than 5 years. So I've decided, I'm going to join Starfleet also!"

We screamed and jumped together.

"Chekov, wait! Have you told your parents or even packed?"

"Well, yeah actually. I told mom and dad yesterday and they also helped me packed."

She punched my shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For not saying anything to me!"

I raised my hands in defense and grinning madly. "Alright sorry! Anyway, we haven't even booked the plane ticket."

"OH! Do it now before it's too late!"

We ordered the plane ticket to America, precisely Iowa. If we want to go to California, where the Academy is, we have to go to Iowa first. There seems to be a station there. It's amazing what you can do with technology these days.

After that, I looked at my suitcase. I grabbed Irina's hand and dragged her to get her suitcase. "Let's get you packed! Come on, I'll help you."

* * *

"You sure this is enough?"

We were starring at Irina's suitcase.

"I guess, I mean I don't know I've never been there but I'm certain they'll have everything there." I looked to my phone and saw the time.

"It's almost 9, the launching is at 10!" We panicked.

"Alright, go shower and put your clothes quickly!"

* * *

"Come on, Irina, it's already 9!"

"Calm down, Chekov, or help me!"

"What is it?"

"Do you even know how heavy this thing is?" I came to see Irina and saw her struggling to pick up her suitcase.

"Then what's the point of going to the gym?" I chuckled.

"Oh just shut up and help me carry this thing."

* * *

"Irina! You're with Chekov to join the Starfleet?"

"Yes ma'am!"

She looked concerned. "Mom, we'll be okay. It's just like when we were in Moscow State University but outer space…and missions."

Dad came from behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Anna, they will be fine! Just relax."

"But, Andrei are you sure?" She turned to face Dad.

"Yes! They're adults now, it's their decision."

"Okay." She turned back to us, "But promise me you two will keep posting news to us!"

"Yes, mom, we will!" I assured her.

"Okay well," she wiped her tears away. "Come on. We'll drive you to the airport."

* * *

"You two sure there's nothing left behind?" She asked once again after we left the car.

"Yes!"

"Okay. Come here." She opened her arms. Irina and me hugged my mom and dad alternately.

We said our goodbyes and walked to the .

"Be safe!" Dad shouted.

"We will!" We shouted back.


	2. Cyber-attack

**(Yes, Chekov** **(Star Trek 2009) did put the computer virus gaining kirk passing the test). And sorry again if it's horrible.  
**

**New A/N: OHMYGOD I JUST CHECKED MY E-MAIL AND SAW SOMEONE REVIEWING IT AND SAID CHAPTER 2 WAS A THOR FIC I AM SO SORRY HERE IS THE REAL CHAPTER 2 OH GOD I AM REALLY SORRY. Sorry for promotion, but if you want to read it, it's my other fic, Asgard Nature. And again, I AM SO SORRY.**

* * *

We took a plane to America and once we landed, went straight to the station.

"Where do we put our bags, anyway?" Irina asked

"I don't know." I answered.

From the distance I could see a little pack of bags. There's a man in a Starfleet uniform putting those bags to a trunk.

We approached the man. "Can I help you, ladies?"

"Um yeah, me and my friend are going to register to Starfleet. Is this were we put our bags?"

"Yeah. Here let me help. You two should probably go inside and get a seat before the good seats are taken."

* * *

We fastened our seat belts.

Irina poked my ribs. "Hey, look at him."

A man in a black leather jacket and a grey shirt came in.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" She whispered to me.

"Look at the scratches on his face. It looks like he just got beaten."

He entered the ship grinning. When he hit a piece of the roof, we both silently shouted, "Ouch." While covering our mouths and giggles silently.

The man wore his seat belt and said to a girl across from him, "Never did get that first name." who chuckled.

A moment later a woman shouted to a man, "You need a doctor."

"I told you people, I don't need a doctor, damn it. I am a doctor." The man replied.

"You need to get back to your seat."

"I had one, in the bathroom, with no window!"

"Y-you need to get back to your seat, now!"

"I have a aviofobia. It means fear of dying!"

"Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I'll make you sit down!"

"Fine." The man nodded and sat beside the blonde man with the leather jacket.

"Thank you." The woman walked away.

Few seconds later, the speaker was on. A man was saying, "This is captain Pike, we're cleared for takeoff."

Then the two men started talking to each other. I can't help looking at them. Maybe because they were the only interesting people I could see in the ship.

The doctor guy said to the leather jacket man, "I may throw up on you."

"I think these things are pretty safe."

"Don't pander to me kid. One tiny crack in the hall and our blood boils in 13 seconds. A solar flare might crop us, cook us in our seats. And while you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence."

"Yeah well, I hate to break this to you but Starfleet operates in space."

All we both can do are just whispered, "OH BURN!" to each other and silently giggled.

"Yeah well, I've got no where else to go. Ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I've got left is my bones." And then he drank from his bottle and passed it to the other man.

"Jim Kirk." The man with the leather jacket said, while raising the bottle and drinking it.

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy." Before 'Jim' passed the bottle back to him.

A few minutes later, the ship launched and we were going up to the sky.

* * *

_Few months later_

"CHEKOV! CHEKOV! OPEN THE DOOR!"

I kept on banging the door. The sprinkler on my room kept pouring water and now I was trying hard not to drown. The water quickly filled up and my body also lifted up. My head was near the ceiling and I held my breath.

Irina was panicking, so she kicked the door as hard as she could and the glass on the door shattered. We called the security and they got the sprinkler stop.

"What the hell happened? I left you to the Academy Marathon. You said you'd come down after you put on your shoes. You didn't come and I was worried so I came here and-" she sighed and put her right hand on her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She looked behind me. "What's that?"

"What's happening to my laptop?"

"More important, how is it still alive after got filled by water?"

"I covered it with plastic so it's anti water."

"Wait, you're not thinking on hacking while showering again, right?"

"What?" Our attention was taken because the laptop's screen was showing a threatening message showing a distorted image of a man called Kirk, from the ship a few months back, talking about the cold, dark water of the Riverside Quarry in Iowa.

"We should check him out."

* * *

We were on our way until a girl came to us.

"Sorry I was just looking around and you two soaking wet from the direction of the rooms. What happened?"

"Apparently someone hacked my room system to turned on the sprinkler and got me almost drowned and then left a message on my laptop."

"Wha- are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm okay!"

"Alright then. And can I see the message?"

We rewind the video for her.

"Wait, that's not right. Look at this part of the video, it flickered for a moment."

"Ooh we can investigate this, like detectives from those ancient books and movies." Irina said from behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"Alright, I'll help you. Salla zh'Tran." She raised her hand.

"Pavel Chekov."

"Irina Galliulin." We shook Salla's hand.

"Hey, maybe you could find it. I mean this is a cyber-attack and you're good with computers." Irina continued.

"But I'm not sure I still got it."

"You stopped hacking only for a few months, you're already famous."

"Alright, I'll try."

* * *

A few days later, we caught her, the hacker. She was T'Laya, a Vulcan cadet who was the agent of the Gemini Project, an initiative of the Jolan Movement on Romulus.

We consulted the situation to Kirk himself. Turns out he was a good guy.

"Alright, thank you for investigating this. I'm sorry again about all this mess you've gone through. I hope someday we can work on the same bridge."

"You too, Kirk."

I shook his hand and he left.

* * *

_Two and a half year later_

I just got out of class when this cadet came to me.

"Hey lady!" Someone shouted behind me. I turned to see the 'Kirk' guy came to me. "Um sorry, it's Chekov right?" he continued.

I nodded. "Kirk!"

"You remembered!" Then he grinned like a child. "Anyway, can I ask you a favor?"

"Um, yeah sure."

"So, I'm taking this test to be a captain. It's my third attempt actually. My friend said it's called Kobayashi Maru scenario, meaning it's unwinnable and no one past the test. The thing is that I don't believe in no-win scenario and it uses computer and um-" he hesitated but continued. "I remembered you were a computer genius and can you" he lowered his voice. "Put a computer virus in the system. Just to get the Klingon ship's shields down."

I agreed. During our meeting he also advise me to be the bigger one in this treatment of McKenna.

So the next day before class, I turned on my laptop, hacked my way in the system, left a simple computer virus, clear my tracks, left the system and turned off my laptop. After that I went to class and tell only Irina which she replied with gasps, hitting me and kept saying that I was an idiot.


End file.
